Various fashion styles have featured decorated hemlines. The decorated hemlines range from simple fabrics to fancy beaded designs permanently attached to the hem of the garments. While consumers may enjoy the look of the garment, they are presented several challenges. Cleaning a garment that has a decorative hemline offers one challenge to consumers. If the decorative hemline is not elaborate, the hemline can be washed with the garment. If the decorative hemline is beaded or has other delicate or intricate decoration, however, the garment must be dry-cleaned. Often, the decorative hemline can be damaged in the dry-cleaning process. Once damaged, the garment is often not repairable and hence not wearable. In addition, many decorative accessories, such as those made with feathers or paper, could prevent conventional cleaning of the garment. Versatility of the garment offers another challenge for the consumer. Consumers are very limited with their styling options when purchasing a garment with a decorative hemline. Purchasing several pair of decorative hemline garments can become cost prohibitive.
The present invention of the interchangeable decorative hemline addresses one or more of these challenges.